This invention relates to hydronic heating systems for dwellings, offices, etc. and more particularly to such hydronic heating systems having heating loops that consist of tubing or pipes in the floor or walls of a room that heat the floor or walls so that the floor or walls heat the occupants and things in the room by radiation.